Sakura, Eriol and Magic
by Archaeologist of Humanity
Summary: There is a massive magical enemy approaching...Sakura needs Eriol back at full power to fight it properly after all, safety in numbers and all that... Only time will tell (Sakura x Syaoran, Kaho x Eriol, Tomoyo x OC, and so on...) [Rated M for later chapters...]


This story takes place 1 year after the second movie: CardCaptor Sakura: The Sealed Card. Again, another one shot. Enjoy!

* * *

Sakura Kinomoto sat in her house in Tomoeda. She had her eyes closed. She had been thinking about something for a very long time now.

'Humanity is getting faster and faster...Magic is getting more complicated...Even now I can just barely keep up...' She thinks to herself. 'I'll speak to Eriol first though, I have to keep up...I just have to make sure I haven't missed anything out...training wise' Sakura opened her eyes and stood up slowly.

Only Sakura and her very good friend Eriol could say they were the most powerful people on Earth. She even outranked Clow's power levels from the past now according to Yue. The sheer power she could summon to her fingertips was immense...Yet...It felt as though there was someone even stronger out there. Someone...With hatred for all magical users.

After marrying Syaoran and having two children together, one called Mathila and the other named Jason, Sakura had been thinking about this for years: She simply had to protect her family. There was no if/but/maybe about it, she HAD to until they could fight themselves and hold their own.

Sakura had a long and length argument with Eriol a few months previous to today. It had been around him having his original powers back...At the same level as her.

[Flashback]

"I won't do it! Are you mad!? I didn't do all this for you to say that to me!" Eriol shouted as he stormed through his new residence in Tomoeda followed by an equally angry Sakura.

Sakura had began to increase her speed. "What happens if I go crazy then? Are you, seriously, saying that Syaoran would be able to stop me? At full power?" Sakura had questioned him that day to which Eriol had spun around, both of them glaring at each other.

"If you want me honest answer, yes, that's exactly what I think! Do you realise how difficult it was to sleep!? I couldn't sleep an inch when I was in my past life, ONE INCH, now please...Leave me be. I want to watch the news" Eriol sat down at the time, pulling his remote to him.

Sakura had growled as she had (much to the surprise of Syaoran and Tomoyo who had come to back her up) stood in front of Eriol's TV on that particular Sunday. "You listen to me, you English brat!" She had seen Eriol's eyes twitch in irritation. "I'm not going to have the World at risk because we can't agree on this!"

Eriol sighed angrily at that. "Please move" Eriol bit on the word 'Please'. This was infuriating for him.

She folded her arms in defiance. "No" She scoffed. "I'm not going anywhere until you talk about this seriously"

"You call yourself someone who wants peace and such..." Syaoran began to laugh that day...Until Eriol launched himself at him that was. Eriol jumped out of his chair, ramming Syaoran with a rugby-looking tackle that his home country must have taught him, as neither Sakura or Tomoyo could recognize it.

Eriol turned to Sakura. "You want me to go back to that kind of power level? Fine. Just get the fuck out of my house! Right...Now!" Eriol shouted, his anger was almost to boiling-point Sakura guessed when Ruby with Spinel behind her raced into the living room.

When Sakura didn't move, it was almost in a flash of light for everyone in the room. Eriol made a break for Sakura but got stopped by Kaho who had just come in from food shopping. Kaho had moved to behind Eriol, grabbing him from behind and raising her arms up to prevent him from getting her.

Sakura's eyes widened, this was new for her: Seeing an angry (make that VERY angry) Eriol trying to get at her to attack her and judging from his eyes...Quite badly at that.

"You don't know how much I sacrificed to put you where you are!" He shouted. "If it wasn't for me you wouldn't be here! Those cards you use I GAVE them to you! Who else in the world would be given that LUXURY from Clow huh!? No-one!" Eriol's voice reached a peak that made Sakura race out of the room, followed by Tomoyo.

Syaoran had covered their escape. He stood by the door, both him and Eriol's eyes were locked. "Don't let her come back here" Eriol's voice was full of venom to which Syaoran nodded. "Don't worry. I won't. Just think about it" Syaoran shut the door with adequate force to make sure it locked.

[End Flashback]

To make sure there were no further incidents (and to calm the feelings down), all four guardians, Syaoran and Kaho had agreed for both respective magical users to stay at either end of the town of Tomoeda. Syaoran and Kaho would do the food shopping and the guardians would keep the two from getting ANYWHERE near each other.

Tomoyo had informed the college/university of the situation (minus the magic part) to which the educational establishment had put Sakura in the furthest section of the campus and Eriol in the other. The campus had been upgraded and made more large in terms of size. Whereas before it had, had 4 buildings...It now had 10 buildings.

[Daidouji Residence]

Tomoyo sat in her cinema room watching the videos of Sakura that she had tapped along with scenes of her with Eriol, trying to think of a way to get them to talk again.

"This is quite the task..." Yue muttered while Syaoran looked to him. "Like when you gave me that cryptic message about Sakura?" Yue turned his gaze to the screen again. "Shut up" Syaoran grinned then stopped grinning as he put his thoughts to what Tomoyo was trying to figure out.

"Hmmmm...A cake party!" Kero shouted, making all three people jump...Well, in Yue's case more of a shrug/grunt. "Not a good idea...Pig" Kero growled as he turned back around. "Actually..."

Tomoyo/Syaoran/Kero/Ruby/Spinel all looked to Yue. "That might be a good idea. Clow did love a good tea, cake and chat back in the day...I'd say he still does"

Tomoyo nodded. "Yeah. When we talked at that bear exhibit, Eriol would drink his tea all the time..."

Ruby put her hand to her chin in thought. "Hmmmm...Being that Eriol took Sakura's advice as well...It might work out..."

Kero glanced at Syaoran with a grin. "See? I can't think of smart stuff! Unlike the kids of the modern age!" Syaoran growled. "If you want to argue with Sakura's guardians, Syaoran, I'll just point you in the direction of the living room" Tomoyo threw her thumb to the living room.

Syaoran follows Tomoyo's direction and nods after a few minutes worth of analyzing the situation. "I don't really want to tangle with her older brother again..." He covered his right arm covering several bruises.

Yue and Ruby nod at each other.

"Let's get the plans for the cake party underway then! No telling anyone!"

They all nodded.

"Cake Party..." Kero whispered to himself.

'I can't wait...'

* * *

What did you all think of this? I am trying to write better so...


End file.
